In recent years, an advanced precision of a combustion control in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle has been demanded for a reduction in an environmental load of the vehicle, and in response to this demand, an advanced precision in the flow rate measuring device for measuring the intake air quantity into the vehicle is desirable. In particular, because an ambient temperature of the internal combustion engine for the vehicle largely fluctuates due to various factors, a measurement error reduction technique which is caused by a temperature is important in the flow rate measuring device frequently installed in the vicinity of the internal combustion engine.
For example, there has been experimentally known that a measurement error is caused by a temperature difference between the intake air and the flow rate measuring device when the temperature of the flow rate measuring device rises due to a heat generated from the internal combustion engine. As a related art for suppressing the measurement error, there are techniques disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.